Metal forming presses often include a spring pad which incorporates helical compression springs contained within cylindrical spring pockets, the pocket allowing for extra compression length of the spring. Similar springs are also used as stripper springs, and again are contained within cylindrical spring pockets. A spring pad assembly may be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,517, to Greenleaf, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Some means is desirable to retain the spring within the cylindrical spring pocket, and current attachment means include a clip which is fastened to the bottom of the spring pocket by a screw or bolt threaded into a hole in the bottom of the spring pocket, the clip resting over part of the bottom coil to retain the spring within the spring pocket. The use of such clips is time consuming, as a hole must be drilled and threaded at the bottom of the pocket, which may be relatively deep, and a special tool is necessary to hold the clip in place and tighten the screw or bolt. A special tool must also be used to remove the clip and spring when desired.